


Family Matters

by 5datesor2000dollars



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5datesor2000dollars/pseuds/5datesor2000dollars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After last week's episode I really needed to see Danny apologize for the way he treated Mindy, so that's what this is. It might be a little sappy but I think it does the trick. </p>
<p>All comments and feed back are appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this story in my head on Saturday and was actually able to put my thoughts to paper. I've been blocked for months and I needed to get something posted, I hope you all like it. 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to alittlenutjob for being my spur of the moment beta and for getting back to me so quickly. You're a star! Also thanks to comedyjns for the title, I suck at them and this one fits perfectly.

"I’m so sorry, Min. I was such an ass," Danny whispers in her ear as he folds her into his arms. “We’re a family” he says giving her one last squeeze. He leans back while placing a gentle hand on Mindy’s belly and then kisses her forehead almost sealing the words into her mind.

Mindy looks up at him with thoughtful eyes. ”So you’re really not mad? I know it’s not the best circumstances,” she says softly.

“No Min I’m not mad, how could I be?” He replies as a wide grin spreads across his face, his eyes tearing just slightly at the corners. Mindy opens her mouth to speak but just then Danny touches her arm and she knows he’s not finished talking yet.

“Mindy, you of all people know I never even thought I would get the chance to have kids, that I thought that was a closed book, but here you are telling me I’m going to be a dad.” He takes a deep breath and continues slowly ”...it’s hard to wrap my head around it and don’t get me wrong I’m terrified, but I know that there’s no one I’d rather be teamed up with...if anyone can help me through this, it’s you.”

Mindy looks at him with wonder in her eyes, just hearing these words from him is melting her heart. “Are you done now?” she asks jokingly.

“Actually I’m not” he says, his mouth turning down at the corners.

Mindy reaches up to touch his face and asks softly “Danny what’s wrong?”

Danny takes her hand from his face and kisses the back of it while he finally makes eye contact with her, he continues, “Min I need to apologize… for the way I’ve been acting and treating you lately. I’m sorry it took me so long to see what I’ve been doing to you,” He pauses to take a deep breath and Mindy is looking at him questioningly. “I know I’ve said some really mean things lately and I need you to know that I’ve always considered you family. You’ve always been there for me, more than most of my actual blood related family has been and I’m grateful for it and for you.” He pauses trying to find the right words, the whole time subconsciously rubbing her belly.

“I never meant to take you for granted and I never meant to exclude you from so-called family things. I didn’t realize what a big deal it was...that you wanted to be included. I tried to keep you protected from the mess and the drama that comes with my family… with me. Now I really understand that you don’t care about the mess, you’re not sitting on the sidelines judging me or Ma or Richie and the way we are. You just want to be involved and no one has ever wanted to be involved before...not even my ex-wife.” Danny stops speaking and lets out a deep cleansing breath. He wraps his arm around Mindy pulling her in next to him.

He searches her face for a reaction, but she’s just letting him take the reins on this one. She knows he has more to say and just as if he read her mind he starts up again. “I’m really going to try and let you in more, it’s going to be difficult and awkward for sure but you’re  
everything to me Min, and you’re the mother of my child now so that alone has earned you a spot at the table.”

Mindy looks up at him with her trademark quizzical look on her face. “A spot at the table… not the most romantic thing you could say, but… ok… yeah sure. Fine.” She smirks and places a tender kiss on his lips, then carefully touches them with two fingers.

“Now can I say something?” Mindy asks and Danny nods, a grin plastered to his face and so she continues “That was a very sweet and... yes...necessary thing for you to say, and thank you for finally saying the words I needed to hear. But there is something we need to address…” she trails off and Danny looks at her concerned, a million thoughts running through his head.

“I don’t know what else to say Mindy,” he murmurs, defeat strong in his tone. She rubs his arm soothingly, a grin starting to form at the corners of her mouth.

“You didn’t tell me if you prefer Michelangelo or Leonardo for a boy’s name.” She can see the relief flood over him, and she breaks out into a belly laugh. It’s the best thing Danny’s heard all day.  
Giving her a devilish look he pulls her in closer, practically onto his lap and gives her a deep loving kiss. “I don’t know, Min. I was swaying more towards The Avengers rather than Ninja Turtles. They’re a bit outdated no?”

Mindy swats at him playfully and replies in jest, “Danny you can’t do that to our kid, he’ll have a super hero complex his whole life.”

He kisses her again. “You’re crazy you know that? You’re crazy but I love you.”

“I love you too Danny,” she replies affectionately. Danny helps Mindy up from the couch and holds out her coat for her to put on, they empty the vending machine of all remaining apple pies and Danny vows to send her a box of them every week.


End file.
